shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Black
''This character belongs to its rightful owner, X Shingeki no Kyojin x, please ask if you want to use this. '' 'Joey Black '( ジョーイ・ブラック,Jōi burakku ) is the adoptive son of Luke Black and Grace Black. He is the adoptive brother of Samson Black, and Willow Black. He is currently living with the Black Family in the inner district of Wall Sheena. His orginal parents abandoned him in a orphanage in the Orvud District, where he got adopted by the Black Family. Appearance Joey usually wears regular clothing on non-school days such as a gray coat, a black shirt, and shorts. On school days, Joey wears a long-sleeved vest, with a flannel under it, black shorts with a belt, and regular black formal shoes. Joey has blond dashing hair. He has green emerald eyes that shine like stars. He looks very different from the Black Family. Personality Joey is really shy, and sensitive. He is very shy aroundgirls in his class. He likes being with a crowd of people and talking about stuff. He is usually a target for bullies. He also likes solitude like his brother. He also has a nerdy personality. Background Old Childhood Joey was abandoned by his orginal parents when he was at a very young age. He then had to live in horrific conditions in a orphanage in the northern district of Wall Sheena, called Orvud. Joey doesn't really like to recall about his past. New Childhood After living with his new friends in the orphanage for a couple of years, Joey was adopted by the Black Family. The son of Luke Black didn't appreciate his new brother, while the daughter of Luke Black was really excited about it. There they lived in the Krolva District for a couple of years, Joey was having the best time of his life while living with the Blacks. After a few years, they moved to Mitras. Joey was amazed and over-joyed about living in one of the richest cities in the Walls. School Life Joey was popular amongst the girls because of his kawaii, and adorable appearance. He usually talked with his group of friends at school. He usually ignored Samson during school, because Samson ignores him a lot. Relationships * Willow Black Joey loves hanging out with his sister at school. They're also best friends and can never be seperated. Joey first had a crush on her when they first met, after being adopted by her father. * Samson Black Joey admires Samson, because he excels a lot in his classes. Joey doesn't hate Samson, but he feels like Samson hates his guts. * Luke & Grace Black Joey loves his new parents a lot. He usually likes spending time with them when he has free time. Joey also admires his father, because Joey also wants to be a soldier when he grows up. School Abilities Joey loves attending school! He is usually a class favorite amongst his teachers and principal. He is the star student of the whole school. Quotes * ( After Being Adopted ) " F-Finally! FREEDOM!!! " * ( To Samson ) " I don't know why you hate me, but just stop. " * ( To Willow ) " G-Great job! " * ( To HIs Parents ) " T-Thanks for everything! �� " Trivia * Joey was supposed to be called Adam, or Joe * Joey is probably gonna be in the 110th Training Corps, when he is older. * Joey might apply for the Military Police Brigade or the Garrison, but you never know! He might join the Scout Regiment. Category:X Shingeki no Kyojin x